Ninja Vehicles
Ninja Vehicles are used by the Ninja to counter the forces of evil. Dragons Although not a "vehicle" in the traditional sense, the Ninja have used the Dragons of Ninjago as flying mounts in their quest to protect the Golden Weapons. Dragons ridden by the Ninja include: *"Rocky," the Earth Dragon (first seen in "The Golden Weapon") *"Flame," the Fire Dragon (first seen in "King of Shadows") *"Shard," the Ice Dragon (first seen in "King of Shadows") *"Wisp," the Lightning Dragon (first seen in "King of Shadows") *The Ultra Dragon (combined form of the above four dragons; first seen in "Day of The Great Devourer") *The Golden Dragon (Summoned by Lloyd in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master") *The Titanium Dragon (Used by Zane; first seen in "Versus") *The Energy Dragon (Used by Lloyd; first seen in "Spellbound") *The Elemental Fire Dragon (Used by Kai; first seen in "The Day of the Dragon") *The Elemental Lightning Dragon (Used by Jay; first seen in "The Day of the Dragon") *The Elemental Earth Dragon (Used by Cole; first seen in "The Day of the Dragon") *Master Wu Dragon (Used by Sensei Wu; first seen in "Stiix and Stones") *The Elemental Water Dragon (Used by Nya; first seen in "Infamous") *The Hydro-Electric Hybrid Dragon (Used by Nya and Jay: first seen in "Wishmasters") Set Appearances Earth Dragon *2509 Earth Dragon Defense Fire Dragon *2507 Fire Temple Ice Dragon *2260 Ice Dragon Attack Lightning Dragon *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle Ultra Dragon *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Golden Dragon *70503 The Golden Dragon Titanium Dragon *70748 Titanium Dragon Master Wu Dragon *70734 Master Wu Dragon Elemental Lightning Dragon *70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon Elemental Earth Dragon *70599 Cole's Dragon Elemental Energy Dragon *70593 The Green NRG Dragon ''Destiny's Bounty The ''Destiny's Bounty is a large ship initially owned by pirates. It served as the Ninjas' headquarters for a time, and eventually gained flight capabilities. It was destroyed by the Great Devourer and recreated as the Black Bounty by Lord Garmadon, but the Ninja reclaimed it and restored its original form. First seen in "Home;" took flight in "Snakebit;" destroyed in "Day of The Great Devourer;" remade as the Black Bounty in "Darkness Shall Rise;" reclaimed and restored in "Ninjaball Run;" upgraded in "The Last Voyage;" destroyed again in "Return of the Overlord," rebuilt as Destiny's Bounty 2.0. Set Appearances *9446 Destiny's Bounty *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty Blade Cycle A red-and-gold motorcycle that Kai can transform the Sword of Fire into. It engulfs itself in flames when moving, and is equipped with hidden blade missiles. It requires focus to maintain its form - if its pilot's focus is lost, it will transform back into its weapon form. It was first seen in "Snakebit," when the Ninja needed to pursue the Fangpyre to retrieve their staff. It was later seen in "Can of Worms," being used by Kai to reach the Toxic Bogs. In "The Snake King," Kai used it during his hunt for Samurai X; he also used it to drop Lloyd off at the Kiddie Arcade. Later, in "The Rise of The Great Devourer," Kai used his Blade Cycle to pursue the Serpentine after Pythor stole the Fangblades. Set Appearances *9441 Kai's Blade Cycle Snowmobile A blue, white, and gold motorcycle-like vehicle with large skis instead of wheels and parts resembling solid ice. Zane transformed it from the Shurikens of Ice. Extremely fast and maneuverable, even in snow or when weighed down with three other passengers, but reverts to weapon form if its rider loses concentration. It was first seen in "Snakebit," used to pursue the fleeing Fangpyre. Zane later used it to reach the Toxic Bogs and to escape from the Serpentine through a frozen tunnel in "Can of Worms," during the hunt for Samurai X in "The Snake King," during his battle with the Juggernaut in "Tick Tock," and when he was chasing the Serpentine Train in "The Rise of The Great Devourer." Set Appearances *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush Tread Assault A black-and-gold all-terrain land vehicle, transformed from the Scythe of Quakes. It is armed with a powerful cannon in its front and can camouflage itself as a Serpentine vehicle by flipping over, but it will revert to weapon form if its user loses focus. First seen in "Snakebit," being used to pursue the Fangpyre and claim their staff. Later used to follow the Serpentine Train in "The Rise of The Great Devourer," where it flicked a Hypnobrai Soldier off of its cockpit, fended off a few Bite Cycles, and drew the massive mobile fortress' fire. It was briefly summoned again when Cole was confronted by Serpentine in the second-to-last car - in response to the advancing snakes, he summoned the Tread Assault in the car and blasted Skales with its cannon. Set Appearances *9444 Cole's Tread Assault Storm Fighter A blue-and-gold jet surrounded in electricity when in flight. Transformed from Jay's Nunchucks of Lightning, and changes back unless its rider maintains their concentration. First used in "Snakebit" to chase the Fangpyre and retrieve their staff. Later used in "The Rise of The Great Devourer" to pursue the Serpentine Train, drawing the latter's fire to give Zane a chance to disable the heavily-armed rear section. Set Appearances *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter Samurai Mech The Samurai Mech is a humanoid robot built and used by Samurai X. First seen in "Can of Worms." Set Appearances *9448 Samurai Mech Ultra Sonic Raider The Ultra Sonic Raider is a massive white, black, and gold tank which can seat all four Ninja, armed with grappling hooks and sonic cannons. Summoned by the Tornado of Creation for use against the Great Devourer in "Day of The Great Devourer." Later equipped with a flight mode in "Ninjaball Run." Set Appearances *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider Fire Mech The Fire Mech is a red and gold mech designed by Nya and Dr. Julien for Kai's use on the Island of Darkness. Can be stored aboard the Earth Driller, and seems to be used primarily for scaling the mountains to reach the Temple of Light. First seen in "Island of Darkness." Set Appearances *70500 Kai's Fire Mech Golden Mech The Golden Mech is a powerful fighting mech used by the First Spinjitzu Master against the Overlord. Later used by Lloyd in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" after being discovered in the Temple of Light. Set Appearances *70505 Temple of Light Earth Driller A black and gold burrowing vehicle used to travel covertly on the Island of Darkness. The Fire Mech is stored in a compartment on the back. It was first seen in "Island of Darkness." Set Appearances *70502 Cole's Earth Driller Kai Fighter A red and gold jet that was first seen in "The Surge." Set Appearances *70721 Kai Fighter NinjaCopter A white, blue, and gold hovercopter that was first seen in "The Surge." Set Appearances *70724 NinjaCopter Earth Mech A black and gold mech that was first seen in "The Surge." Set Appearances *70723 Thunder Raider Lightning Offroader A blue and gold tank that was first seen in the "The Surge." Originally one of Cyrus Borg's surveillance drones, Jay used his Techno Blade to modify the vehicle into a more advanced version. Set Appearances *70723 Thunder Raider Proto Sam-X A green and white vehicle that was first seen in the "The Art of the Silent Fist." Set Appearances *70725 Nindroid MechDragon Lloyd's Motorcycle A green and gold motorcycle that Lloyd used to escape from the Nindroids in Hiroshi's Labrinth. First seen in "The Curse of the Golden Master." Set Appearances *70722 OverBorg Attack X-1 Ninja Charger A red and gold car with a detachable motorcycle built in. Kai used it to follow Pythor and General Cryptor to learn more about the mysterious Project Arcturus. First seen in "Codename: Arcturus." Set Appearances *70727 X-1 Ninja Charger Electro Mech A blue and gold mech used by Jay to battle against the Anacondrai Cultists. It first appeared in "Spellbound." Set Appearances *70754 Jay's Electro Mech Boulder Blaster A black, gold, and brown jet used by Cole to fight the Anacondrai Cultists. It first appeared in "The Forgotten Element." Set Appearances *70747 Cole's Boulder Blaster Ninja D.B. Xpress A red, black, and gold vehicle that doubles as a mobile base. The Ninja use it during the battle with the Anacondrai Cultists. It belongs to Nya. Set Appearances *70750 Ninja DBX Jungle Raider A green and gold ATV vehicle used by Lloyd to fight the Anacondrai Cultists. First appeared in "Ninja Roll." Set Appearances *70755 Jungle Raider Titan Mech A large white mech with two swords in the arms and grapples in the shoulders used by Zane to climb the Wailing Alps, and fighting the ghosts trying to stop the Preeminent, first seen in "Peak-a-Boo." Set Appearances *70737 Titan Mech Battle Blaster Bike/Ghost Cycle A black and gold motorcycle made entirely out of Deepstone. Created by Cyrus Borg for Cole, it comes equipped with has twin carbine blasters, auto-evasive handling and a radio set to soft rock. Used to battle the Preeminent, it first appeared in "Curseworld, Part I." Set Appearances *70733 Blaster Bike Jay Walker One/Ghost Taker GT A blue and gold car, its primary weapon is a large blue cannon that can absorb Skreemers or Ghosts, dropping them in the containment unit on its rear. First seen in "Curseworld, Part I." Set Appearances *70731 Jay Walker One Titanium Ninja Tumbler Set Appearances *70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler Rock Roader Set Appearances *70589 Rock Roader Ultra Stealth Raider Set Appearances *70595 Ultra Stealth Raider Gallery 37unlockedninjavehicles.png|The Ninja's Golden Weapon vehicles. From left to right: the Storm Fighter, the Blade Cycle, the Snowmobile, and the Tread Assault. Colezanedragons.png|The Earth and Ice Dragons Destinysbounty1.png|The Destiny's Bounty Bladecycle.png|The Blade Cycle Snowmobile.png|The Snowmobile Treadassault.png|The Tread Assault Stormfighter.png|The Storm Fighter Samuraimech.png|The Samurai Mech SonicRaider.png|The Ultra Sonic Raider 13Ultradragon.png|The Ultra Dragon Earthdriller2.jpg|Earth Driller goldenmechlloyd.jpg|The Golden Mech Redo2620.jpg|The Golden Dragon FireMech.png|The Fire Mech BlueElectro.png|The Electro Mech TitaniumDragonTV.PNG|The Titanium Dragon Buggy2.png|Jungle Raider DBX37M.png|D.B. Express GreenBike.png|Golden Cycle TitanMech.png|Titan Mech MoS53BlasterBike.png MoS53BlasterHandles.png|The Blaster Bike's controls Jay Lightning Offroader.png|Lightning Offroader MoS02LightningDragon.png|Lightning Dragon KaiFighterTV.PNG|The Kai Fighter SoRHoverCopter.png|The Hover Copter MoS02FireDragon.png|The Fire Dragon Kai Skybound Bike.png Nya Bike.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Vehicles Category:Dragons Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Elemental Dragons Category:LEGO Dimensions